


That Sweet Edge

by morphia



Series: Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, imagine MCU but with AA vibes, this is more fluff than smut somehow??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: When Tony suggests to spice up their sex life, Steve takes it as a personal challenge.





	That Sweet Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I owe thanks to [ ann2who ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who) and to [ Disco ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector) for their quick and efficient beta-reading.  
> This is the first fic I've posted in.... oh, maybe 2 years? RL has taken a big toll on my fan-productiveness, but I hope to write more from here on out. 
> 
> This work fills the square "Denial" in my [ Bingo Card ](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/1934230.html?thread=14450070#cmt14450070). I only now realize it wasn't intended to be kink, but that's how I read it so, _shrug_.

 

Thing is, Tony had never once considered the fact that Steve would do the reading after he'd brought up the possibility of spicing up their bedtime activities. For starters, Steve had simply frowned at him at the time, concerned that Tony might be getting bored with their routines, which had prompted an enthusiastic, if a rather vanilla roll in the hay, just to reassure the super-soldier that nothing was amiss in their sex-life. It was just that Tony liked various things, and if Steve was up to it, he'd like to do those things together. But Steve was a guy who stepped up to challenges and made sure to be prepared for them whenever he could. Tony really should have remembered that.

And then, he hadn't exactly thought much of it when, a few days after his suggestion, Steve had casually asked him what kind of things he'd been thinking about. Tony had been focusing on a power cooling limit problem with his latest suit. If he'd just been paying attention to Steve a little more, he wouldn't be in this predicament now, but… Well, maybe that would've been a shame. A thrill of excitement ran through him, the faintest quiver as Steve's hand returned to the shaft of his cock. That cooling limit issue had ended up being an easy fix eventually… And why was he thinking about that again? 

"You back?" Steve asked, his voice hushed and a tiny smile tugging at his lips, the bastard. 

Tony'd been desperate for… he couldn't even tell how long, now. He focused on Steve's face, ignoring the searing need gripping him. His chest rose and fell with his quick breathing, and he watched Steve's eyes flicker to his chest, to his cock, then back to his face. Tony let his head fall back, flexing his fingers in the bedding, where he'd been instructed to keep his hands. 

"Good," Steve murmured, sliding his hand slowly up Tony's cock. Too slow. Tony wasn't allowed to move, to get the friction he needed. A frustrated groan fell from his lips. 

"Good, he says," Tony heard himself huff. "How much longer will you torture me?" he asked, not even sure what kind of answer he was after. Steve didn't reply immediately. He swiped his thumb across the head of Tony's dick delicately as he considered Tony's question, the rough skin on the pads of his fingers sending sparks of pleasure through Tony's entire body. 

"Oh, I don't know," Steve finally answered, his tone conversational, even a little bored - that had to be an act - as he slid his hand down to the base. Tony's hips trembled with the effort it took to still himself. He'd been so close last time, but Steve had just let go and moved away and if Steve let go again Tony was sure he'd be reduced to tears and- 

"It's only been, what, thirty minutes?" Steve continued, as if completely oblivious to Tony's dire state of affairs. "I think you can hang on a little longer, hmm?" Steve said, giving Tony a delicious, gentle squeeze as he spoke, sliding his hand up again. Tony swore he could see stars. "You good?" 

Of course Steve would be checking in now, when Tony was dying to come and had been on edge for so long that he didn't know what'd happen when he finally tipped over. He'd never imagined Steve would draw it out so long. He'd thought, once, twice, maybe three times? But after the fifth time he'd been at a loss. He just  _ needed.  _

"Tony?" Steve prompted again, his hand slowing to a stop. 

"Good as they get," Tony answered at last, glancing over at Steve. "Good, but…" Steve's gaze was so sharp that Tony was sure he could read him like a book. "A little desperate," he said on an embarrassed chuckle. Steve smiled fondly at him. 

"Can you hang on a little longer? I think we can draw this out some more, but if you can't-" 

"I can, I can, just…" Tony took a deep breath, letting it out in a shaky puff. "Just…" How could he ask Steve to take care of him when it was so clearly Steve's intention anyhow? How could he say that without making Steve worry? 

"I’ve got you," Steve reassured, leaning close to kiss Tony's cheek. "I'll always catch you, okay? You can let go. Even if you can't take it it's fine, just tell me. I won't be disappointed. You've done so great so far, so good for me…" His free hand reached up to cup Tony's cheek, his thumb gently caressed under Tony's eye, and the tender gesture made Tony's mind settle, his breathing slowed down and he felt more at ease, grounded. Steve had him. It would be okay.

"That's better," Steve praised, his smile bright when Tony looked at him. If he'd ever doubted this man loved him, these moments between them reassured him that no one could love him as much as Steve did, not even Tony himself. He smiled back, a little goofily, he suspected, but he didn't care. Steve could see him vulnerable. Steve would never take advantage of his weakness. 

Of course, that's when Steve decided to pick up their scene. His hand resumed its motion, holding Tony with intention as it rubbed his full length from base to tip. Tony let out a helpless sound and tightened his grasp on the sheets, his eyes shutting tightly as well. After being edged so many times in the span of the past half hour, every touch threatened to do him in. 

Seemed like Steve was aware of that, because he made sure to not carry any motion to its full stroke after that. He ran the tips of his fingers teasingly along the underside of Tony's hard cock, pressing at the base of the crown before moving on to massage the glans. Tony squirmed under the treatment. "You're enjoying that," he accused, his voice wavering. He cracked his eyes open just in time to see Steve glancing at him. 

"Well, yes," Steve admitted, ducking his head a little. It was that gesture that had taken Tony off guard all those months ago, when Steve had asked him out. A side of Steve seldom seen by anyone. Like Steve wasn't used to getting what he wanted, like he wasn't accustomed to trying to get it in the first place. Tony had already been crushing on Steve by then, but that gesture had made him stop thinking of all the ways in which dating Steve would be a bad idea. 

"Sadist," Tony retorted, half hearted and far too fond. Steve let out a surprised huff at that. Tony didn't mention it, and instead took a deep breath and wiggled his ass against the bed, his breath hitching a little at the way Steve's hand teased him as he moved. "Well, don't let me stop you. Do your worst." 

"You sure about that?" Steve asked, an edge of danger to his tone. Tony couldn't help the shiver that rocked him at those words. It was that tone Steve used with their more talkative enemies, the hint of a threat, and hence an irresistible turn on for Tony. 

"You know my safeword," Tony said after a beat. 

"That I do," Steve conceded, then turned his attention back to Tony's dick. 

Steve proceeded to use every tactic he knew could drive Tony crazy, using only his hands for the sake of keeping the inevitable at bay. By the time Steve decided to have mercy, Tony was beyond words, beyond caring what he was saying or how his body was shaking.

"Ready?" Steve asked, and Tony simply nodded his head, frantic and breathless. He no longer tried to stop himself from thrusting into Steve's hand, his hips jerking with the force of his release once Steve dragged him through it. All Tony knew was pleasure, immense, inescapable and intense. 

When he came down at last, Tony was still groaning with every breath. He was messy, wet and hot all over. He wasn't even sure if it was sweat or come, but when he opened his eyes, Steve was there, staring into his face like he couldn't get enough of the way Tony looked. Impossibly, his face grew warmer. "Like what you see?" he asked, voice rough with use. 

Steve's face broke into a wide smile and he nodded his head, leaning close to kiss Tony sweetly. "Love it," he said, finally letting go of Tony's softening cock. "You ok? Anything hurt?" 

"The amount of endorphins in my system right now, I wouldn't be able to tell if it did," Tony answered, his voice slow, like he had no care in the world. In truth, all he wanted was to stay in this blissed out state as long as he could. Steve's gaze softened as he watched him. 

"So it was good?" Steve asked, as if he needed to ask. Tony didn't have the energy to roll his eyes at him. Instead, he made a long agreeing sound and let his eyes drift closed. "Fair enough,” Steve added. “I'm gonna get you cleaned up, you'll be okay here alone for a few minutes?" 

"M'after-glowin', not 'n subspace," Tony slurred as he tested his grip on the bedsheets. "-'ll be jus' fine." 

"If you say so," Steve said, sounding dubious. "I'll be in the bathroom, so just call me if you need me," he said anyway, and the next moment, he shifted and moved away. 

The next time Tony drifted back to wakefulness, Steve was wiping his chest and belly with a warm towel. When he made a small sound, Steve turned to look at him. "Did I wake you?" 

"Nah…" Tony answered, watching Steve's gorgeous muscles as they shifted with his motions. There was a tenderness to this moment that Tony was starting to feel overwhelmed with, and of course, whenever that happened, he turned to talking to escape it. "So, how 'bout you?" 

"What about me?" Steve asked, though the faint pink hue to his cheeks gave him away. 

"You know what, studmuffin. When are we getting you off?" Tony asked, making Steve laugh. 

"Really?" Steve said, his tone flat in disbelief. "Can you even lift your own arm right now?" he challenged. Tony made a valiant attempt, but his muscles didn't seem to want to cooperate. His entire body felt like it had melted into a gooey mess. 

"Well, give me a few minutes and-" 

"Tony," Steve said, cutting off whatever he was going to say. "I, uh… appreciate the offer but," he looked down to where he was cleaning Tony's crotch gently. Tony tried to make sense of what sounded like refusal. "I already, uh…" Steve spoke like every word was forced out, and Tony was having a hard time following. "When you… it was just… so I…" and Steve's face was fully red now, which was the last piece of the puzzle. 

"You got off on that?" Tony asked, incredulous and awed. Steve ducked his head again, ashamed. "Oh," was all Tony could say at first, but then he reached down to put his hand on top of Steve's, stilling the motion. Steve finally looked at him. "That's the hottest thing that's  _ ever  _ happened to me." 

"Yeah?" Steve asked in a small voice, and Tony tugged on Steve's hand, prompting him to let go of the cloth he was holding onto, and pulling that hand up to his face. He kissed Steve's wrist, then worked his way along the thumb, kissing the tip of each finger before taking the index between his lips. Steve was watching his every motion with rapt attention, his lips hanging open. Tony teased the pad of Steve's finger with his tongue before letting go of it. 

"Yeah. I'd offer to go another round now if I thought I had it in me," Tony admitted then, making Steve laugh. If he could make Steve laugh like that every day of their shared life together, Tony thought he could die happy. 

"Let's keep that thought for another time," Steve suggested, reaching down with his free hand - that sexy ambidexterity of his - and removed the damp towel from Tony's person, tossing it across the room and right into the hamper in the far corner, before he shifted to settle down more comfortably next to Tony. Sometimes Tony couldn't believe this was his life.

They laid in silence for a while before Tony tilted his head towards Steve. "Hey," he said, almost hushed. "Thanks for making me see stars," he whispered, trailing absent shapes on Steve's arm.

"Thanks for letting me," Steve answered without pause, turning to kiss Tony's temple. "It was my pleasure." 


End file.
